Conventionally, there is proposed an emergency brake device for an elevator, in which a drive sheave, around which a main rope for suspending a car and a counterweight is looped, is engaged with a brake bolt and is brought into contact with a brake shoe, thereby braking raising and lowering of the car and the counterweight. The drive sheave is provided with a plurality of spokes extending in radial directions of the drive sheave and which are engaged with the brake bolt. Further, a pair of brake shoes are arranged on a radially outer side of the drive sheave. Each of the brake shoes is provided on an arm. The arm is rotated by a spring. The each of the brake shoes comes into and out of contact with an outer periphery of the drive sheave due to the rotation of the arm. The rotation of the drive sheave is braked due to the engagement of the brake bolt with the spokes and the contact of the brake shoe with the drive sheave (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-193860 A